


Soundtrack: Clexa: Switchfoot, This Is Your Life

by River_Lex



Series: Soundtrack: Clexa [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern Setting, domestic clexa au, its really cute in my personal opinion, lots of kids, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Lex/pseuds/River_Lex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is your life<br/>Are you who you want to be?<br/>This is your life<br/>Is it everything you dreamed that it would be?<br/>When the world was younger<br/>And you had everything to lose"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundtrack: Clexa: Switchfoot, This Is Your Life

When Clarke was little, she had hated being an only child. She had decided that when she grew up and got married, she would have more kids than she knew what to do with. She would have so many kids, and she would love them all, and it would be perfect, and they would all love each other. 

When she got older, she dreamed of living in the woods, in a nice house with a fireplace and big picture windows. She still wanted all her kids, six of them she had decided. She imagined a beautiful wife or husband, whichever she ended up with. She imagined messy little kids and movie nights and first days of school. 

When she met Lexa, she imagined it with her. The image in her mind of Lexa holding a baby was enough to spur her nearly to tears of longing. 

And when she married Lexa, that dream could come true. After a year of marriage they talked about children, and Clarke was thrilled that Lexa loved the idea of many kids, of picking out a puppy together and of going on walks and bike rides with all of their children. 

One year later, they brought their first daughter home, a beautiful little girl. They were instantly in love with her, giving her their constant attention. She was spunky and smart, even when she was just a baby. And when she was two, they decided to have their second child, Clarke carrying again. There was something Lexa loved so much about seeing her wife with a swollen belly, especially the second time around when they would go on walks and Clarke would hold the hand of their daughter as she walked, listening to the little girl talk about the pretty birds and the trees and the other people they saw. 

When their second child was born, a serious little boy, they fell in love all over again. 

And so it went with every child after, until they had five children, all with Clarke's blonde hair and blue eyes, all running around outside and playing together, getting dirty in the woods. Their older son, who was six, would catch bugs and snakes, excitedly bringing them inside to show to his mommies while they cooked, his older sister sitting on the counter, helping. 

Clarke loved bathtime, when she would play with her younger son while he sat in the bath, driving toy cars along the sides of the tub, making little noises, laughing when she would lather up his curly blonde hair, talking to him as she did so. She loved bathing her middle child, her goofy little four-year-old girl, who would talk in funny voices and splash her mom while she washed her hair. She loved wrapping her baby girl in a towel, listening to her happy babbling as she lathered her in lotion that smelled so good, she loved to close her eyes as she smelled her baby hair, listening to the happy coos of the child in her arms. 

Lexa loved bedtime. She loved putting their children to bed, one by one, letting her oldest daughter read a chapter of Harry Potter to her before she tucked her in, peppering her face with kisses until the girl was shaking with laughter. Then she would go to her oldest son's room, listening to his stories from the day, animatedly talking to her about his favorite bugs and the snake he was sure he saw in the grass, all while trying not to fall asleep. After he fell asleep she would go to her middle child's room, answering the curious little girl's questions and made-up stories until she fell asleep as well. Then she would tuck her three-year-old son into his bed, mussing his curls, smiling at his laughter when she kissed his forehead, tickling his sides. 

One of the best parts of the day was when she and Clarke would sit in bed, their baby on Clarke's chest asleep as Clarke laid on Lexa's chest, softly talking with her wife. Everything was tender and perfect, just as Clarke had always dreamed that it would be. 

~~

When their youngest daughter was four, Lexa admitted to Clarke that she wanted another baby. That she wanted to carry their last child, while Clarke had had all of the previous five. Clarke was skeptical at first, but the thought of a child of hers with Lexa's green eyes and bright smile was enough to convince her that it was a good idea. 

Things did not go quite as planned. When they went in for a routine check-up, they found not one baby, but two. Lexa was having twins. 

Initially, they panicked. They didn't have the supplies for two babies, and how were they supposed to feed and clothe seven children, more or less put all seven through college? 

But they coped- as it turned out, the twins were a blessing (pregnant Lexa hadn't been bad either- Clarke thought she maybe loved seeing her wife swollen with her two children more than anything else). A little boy and girl, both with the bright green eyes of their mother and her darker complexion, looking nothing like their siblings but sharing in their love for the outdoors and adventure. The boy was carefree and happy, always getting himself into trouble, while the girl was more serious and stuck to rules as if they were her religion, reminding Clarke much of her mother when she and Clarke had first met. 

Clarke had dreamed of six kids and a big house with plenty of land for her kids to play on, a beautiful spouse and lots of laughter. She had gotten that and so much more, with all of the love and memories that came with a big family. She was awarded with the pride only a mother feels every time one of her seven children would smile at her, or any time she saw one of them simply being themselves when they thought she wasn't looking. And through it all, she had her wife, who stood by her and shared in her pride and love for their children.


End file.
